


Cristina

by ComicCat199



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, I really love this song and it was physically impossible for me to not write something about it, Songfic, cbjhdhjjjhsd, how do I tag things, im new at this okay don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicCat199/pseuds/ComicCat199
Summary: so this is based on a song I love by one of my favorite artists, Sebastian Yatra. its really pretty and I wanted to write something for it. the story is, basically, about how Sarah is leaving for college and she doesn't want to leave Kath behind. its really simple but its all I could come up with jidjsj.





	Cristina

**Author's Note:**

> HI! so this is my first time posting something here, so if I seem like a moron you know why.
> 
> SO I LOVE THIS SONG. its really pretty and I really reccomend ya'll listen to it. I included some of the lyrics, but didn't translate them, cuz idk it kinda lost its spark when I did, so it stays the way it is.
> 
> ANYWAY HOPE YALL ENJOY BYE

_Entre tanta gente yo te vi llegar_

Sarah wiped at her eyes furiously in her seat. It was fine, really fine. It was just a few years, right? It wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t like she was leaving that much behind. She’d keep in touch with her friends and family, and she wasn’t even in a relationship. It was fine

_Algo en el destino me hizo saludar_

Oh, what a big, fat lie

_Te dije mi nombre y no sé dónde como con un beso me respondes_

She knew how much she was leaving behind. God, how could she live without her? Without Katherine? How will she be able to survive without having her at her side. How could she live without all those movie nights, without all those cups of tea, without the smell of ink that radiated off her, clearly signaling that she’d had been writing again.

_Solo te importó que te tratara bien_

It was no secret she was in love with Katherine. This wasn’t some simple attraction thing or small crush. She knew that she could lose it all, but if Katherine was by her side, she would be able to live without trouble.

_Tú de 19 y yo de 23_

But now, she everything was in place, but she was losing her.

_Y empecé mis planes para vernos otra vez_

Sarah knew that, no matter how hard she’d try, she wouldn’t forget her. How could she? Katherine was the first person to ever be true, In a world we’re lies ruled. The first person who truly brought daylight into her life. Sure, Sarah loved her friends and family with all her heart, but their touch didn’t soothe the ache the world gave, their gaze didn’t melt the ice that had been forming in her heart.

_Y si pudiera mostrarte que estando juntos ya no hay nada que falte_

How could she live without that?

_Y que a pesar de la distancia te voy a querer Solo tienes que saber_

She knew it would have been a stupid decision to tell Katherine her feelings. Eventually, she’d have to go to college and leave her. So she didn’t mention anything. How could she? How could she ask her to fall in love with her, when she knew she wouldn’t be able to be there to soothe her tears, to hold her when she cried.

_Que yo quisiera quedarme_

Still, it hurt like hell to remember the fact that it could have been.

_Y aunque no debo, solo quiero llamarte que repitamos las historias una y otra vez, no sé_

She remembered all the little intimate moments they had. The times where she snuggled closer to her when they had sleep overs when they were 13. The way she would cower into her shoulder when they were watching scary movies. The way she sassed anyone who even tried to be even the slightest bit disrespectful. She remembered the times when their faces got a little bit too close, the times when their hands stayed linked for a little bit too long.

_¿Cómo te pido que te enamores?_

Was it too late to get off this plane?

_Cuando al final no voy a estar cuando tú llores_

Was it too late to say, ‘fuck college, I want her’?

_¿Cómo te pido que te ilusiones?_

Sarah knee it was. Katherine had probably left the airport already. Still, it was calming to at least hope.

_Y recortar nuestra distancia con canciones_

She put on her earbuds and tried to forget. Tried to let the music carry her away as it had done many times before.

_¿Cómo te pido? Si al final no voy a estar_

She knew her life wasn’t gonna be the same. Her world wouldn’t move as smoothly without Kath. Her days would go back to grey, her tears would take her eyes for a home again.

_Cuando de ti me enamore_

Right now, all she could do was let them flow, and try to forget.

_Cuando de ti me enamore_

But she knew that her world had stopped the minute she had left her.


End file.
